<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Is Wrong by LittleDoYouKnow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658447">This Is Wrong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDoYouKnow/pseuds/LittleDoYouKnow'>LittleDoYouKnow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:22:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDoYouKnow/pseuds/LittleDoYouKnow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and Mia are long-term lovers. They attend a party and get tangled up with some other people, unbeknownst to each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not much going on because this chapter is only meant to introduce the characters :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, are you gonna be ready soon?”</p><p>“Yeah, just give me about 15 minutes,” Mia chimed as she put on makeup. No matter how skilled and experienced one was at putting on eyeshadow, matching the left and right eyes was never an easy feat. She was going for a smokey eye look and had completed her right eye nicely as usual. It was always the left one that caused her trouble.</p><p>She accidentally applied too much eyeshadow on her left eye. To match it, she applied more to her right. After numerous corrections, she looked herself in the mirror. She finally succeeded in getting them to look almost identical. <em>Ugh, I gotta redo it. </em>She reminded herself of a sleep-deprived panda.</p><p>She wanted to look perfect. It was her friend’s party and anyone who was anyone was going to be there. Mia was clad in black, with a tight skirt that was just above her knees. She wore a grey and white leopard-print bra along with a see-through long-sleeved shirt. Her lower half had leggings that were thin enough to showcase her skin underneath.</p><p> </p><p>Charlie leisurely packed their clothes; swim attire and some extra sets of clothes. He, himself was already dressed and all ready to go. He was wearing a button-up white t-shirt paired with black slim jeans. He had a bit more muscle than before, so his shirt was a bit tighter on him than he was used to, but he looked great.</p><p>Mia exited the bathroom after lightly perming her hair. Charlie was shocked to see her. She was stunning, beautiful.</p><p>“I’m gonna have a hard time keeping other guys away from you,” he joked as his gaze wandered all over her, examining her from head to toe and heading over to land a peck on her cheek.</p><p>“Says <em>you</em>,” she happily responded. She, too, found her boyfriend extremely attractive. “Come to think of it, when are they coming over?”</p><p>With a flick of his wrist, Charlie looked at his tan lines caused by wearing his wristwatch all the time.</p><p>“Your wristwatch is on the table, genius,” Mia laughed as she grabbed it.</p><p>“Thanks. It’s around 6:30PM. They should be here soon, otherwise we can just call th-”</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>*HONK HONK*</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The sound of Elora’s car horn blasted through the windows. Mia and Charlie locked eyes as if to say, <em>speak of the devil.</em></p><p>Charlie grabbed the bag of clothes and headed out the door, making his way to the car and getting into the backseat so that he and Elora were sitting diagonally. “Hey Elora, Willow.”</p><p>Willow greeted back and Elora whistled as she turned to him.</p><p>“You’re looking good tonight,” she smiled coyly.</p><p>“Thanks,” Charlie said as he skimmed over Elora’s appearance. She was dressed in a low-cut dark purple dress that was as short as a miniskirt, with a lacy front that made the curves on her body clear for all to see. It had sort of a matte look, sleeveless and revealing her shoulders. “You look great as well.”</p><p>“Thanks!” she playfully winked at him.</p><p>“Hey guys,” Mia called as she opened the car door. “Sorry, I had to go to the bathroom.”</p><p>“Hey! No problem, let’s go,” Elora said as she pulled out of the driveway.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Oh don’t you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me~</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I said you’re holding back, she said shut up and dance with me! </em>
</p><p>Music could be heard blasting while they were a way’s away from the house. It was a wonder why no one had called the cops on them by then. The narrow road was littered with numerous cars.</p><p>It was not a house... It was a mansion. The place was extraordinarily huge as it towered over the other large houses in the area. Willow’s thoughts wandered, thinking that at certain times of the day, this house would have been able to cast a shadow over other houses. In addition to its massive size, the beige walls were heavily decorated with handcrafted patterns of protrusions on the walls and pillars, only seeming to increase the worth of the place. The corrugated roof was a blend of maroon and dark purple. Despite the odd colors, the mansion was a sight to behold for its beauty.</p><p>The four of them felt increasingly excited as they could hear the loud chatter from within the house as they walked up to the entrance. It had lots of people, but not yet to feel too crowded. Mia could not find her friend amidst the crowd, so everyone decided to get something to eat in the dining room.</p><p>Pizzas with various toppings, fast food like french fries and nuggets as well as other kinds of random food like a large tray of fried noodles were displayed on the table, being gobbled up by other guests. Majority of the guests were strangers they had never met before, so they were chatting amongst themselves.</p><p>“You guys enjoying the food?” a man broke into their conversation. It sounded so friendly, anyone would have liked him just by the tone of his voice.</p><p>“Yeah, the pizza’s pretty good,” Elora said as she waved the slice in her hand. “Have you tried any?”</p><p>“Yeah, you should’ve tried the pizza earlier. It had crazy toppings, I’m not even sure what was on the pizza but it was enough to make you drool.”</p><p>“Did it run out?” Charlie asked.</p><p>“You bet. A pizza that good wouldn’t last 12 seconds on the table. The other pizzas are good too though. I’m a pineapple-on-pizza kinda guy.”</p><p>“Me too!” Willow joined in.</p><p>“Sweet! The name’s Carter,” he introduced himself. The four of them introduced themselves as well.</p><p>Carter was a tall, black man. He was an inch or two taller than Charlie but did not seem intimidating due to his gentle nature. His rough, chiseled face was complemented by his short black hair styled into a fade. He looked like a relaxed guy, wearing a dirty green hoodie and black jeans.</p><p>“Careful, the guy’s a psychopath. He wears long sleeves underneath that hoodie. They bunch up into a ball along his arm all the time but he always says he doesn’t mind.” A voice as smooth as butter, sweet and pleasing made its way into the conversation. “Hello, I’m Tiana, Carter’s friend,” she smiled happily as she introduced herself.</p><p>Tiana was a little shorter than Mia. Looking at her body, she had to be the reason ‘hourglass body’ became a common term. Her skin was dark and her eyes glowed a deep blue in the reflection of the light. She wore a tight, sea blue dress that accentuated her womanly features. She was a gorgeous woman who could make heads turn.</p><p>“Why is it that the only way for you to make conversation is to insult me?” Carter joked, acting offended.</p><p>“Maybe if you stopped acting like a psychopath with your long-sleeved shenanigans, I’d have other things to say about you,” she laughed as she retorted.</p><p>They became fast friends from having similar tastes and sense of humor. They chitchatted for a while, downing a few drinks. After getting a little tipsy, they hit the dance floor where the music  was strong enough to deafen their ears in the long run of their lives, but they welcomed it. People were jumping and dancing to the beat, singing and screaming the songs being played. It was a rave.</p><p>Over time, more and more people gathered. It got crowded, hot and sweaty. Entranced by the music and dancing, none of them seemed to notice until they were completely separated from one another.</p><p>Mia looked around, glancing over the crowd but she could not see anyone she recognized. It was way too packed with people rubbing against one another and jumping to the beat. The vibrations of the ground made her feel a little dizzy, so she decided to sit down and rest.</p><p>She saw the cans of beer on the table, a few opened but still heavy. Her little headache made her feel weak, she was unable to open a can of beer without risking breaking her nail. A hand snatched it up away from her and popped it open in a snap.</p><p>“Here you go,” a man said as he set it down in front of her.</p><p>“Charlie?” Mia looked up as she heard the voice of someone familiar to her. But the man she laid her eyes upon was not Charlie at all. He was tall, muscular with long blonde hair tied into a manbun.</p><p>“Sorry, that’s not my name. I’m Jake,” he sat down and rested his left ankle on his right knee. Placing his left arm on the table, he relaxed into the chair. “So what’s a beautiful lady like yourself doing drinking alone?” he smirked at her.</p><p>“Oh, I’ve got a bit of a headache from dancing,” she smiled back at him, looking at his sleeves that were clinging tightly to his biceps.</p><p>
  <em>He must work out a lot.</em>
</p><p>“Ahh, I get that. The music’s quite loud, isn’t it?” he asked, resting his face against the palm of his hand.</p><p>“Painfully so. The vibrations are making me dizzy,” she rubbed her temples slowly. Mia felt comfortable with him, but she was unsure why. Maybe it was because he sounded just like Charlie; in fact, their voices and manner of speaking were identical. When her eyes were shut, she could only imagine she was speaking to Charlie.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Having given up on finding everyone and figuring that everyone else had as well, Charlie was enjoying himself dancing with strangers all around him.</p><p>“Charlie!” he heard a sweet, buttery voice call him from behind. He turned around to see Tiana, smiling and shaking her body to the rhythm of the beat.</p><p>“Hey! Have you seen the others?”</p><p>“No, we all got separated!” she shouted to be heard over the noisy music. She seemed to be getting closer as she danced. “Here, drink!” she handed him a glass. Charlie downed all of it in one go.</p><p>“Whoa, what was <em>that?” </em>he felt it hit him hard. It was strong, strong liquor. Charlie could feel his body heating up, his face felt a little flushed. Tiana came closer to him, grabbing his toned forearms gently. He felt her thumbs caress his skin lightly and slowly.</p><p>“Hey Tiana!” a guy called out. “I’ve been looking for you.” Tiana and Charlie both looked towards the direction of the voice to see a man with brunette hair and soft features.</p><p>“Alex,” she addressed.</p><p>“Yeah, the others have arrived and wanted to see you!” he shouted as he approached her.</p><p>Tiana looked back at Charlie apologetically. “Charlie, I’ll catch you later?” she said as she left with Alex.</p><p>“Sure!” Charlie replied loudly so that Tiana was still within earshot. He felt someone bump into him from behind. It was Willow. He had not really noticed before, but Willow was stunning that night; she was wearing a low-cut white sundress with large flowers decorated by leaves plastered across it, giving her a very cheerful and bright impression.</p><p>“Hi Charlie! Looks like we found each other!“ she said joyfully. The music was beating their eardrums, and the two of them danced together, shouting over the noise and laughing.</p><p>“Charlie, did y- Umph!” Willow stumbled on her legs after being pushed by a stranger, her face landing into Charlie’s chest. “Sorry,” she proceeded to get off him but stumbled in her pencil-tipped heels. Willow fell forward against Charlie again, this time with Charlie reaching out and catching her in his arms. “S-sorry..” she apologized again, this time feeling embarrassed for her repeated blunders.</p><p>
  <em>… Huh? </em>
</p><p>Willow, being as conservative as she was, was not familiar with Charlie’s touch. She was surprised at the strength of his arms that wrapped around her; they were firm and held her steady.</p><p>
  <em>They’re… more muscular than they look. </em>
</p><p>Willow felt safe in his grasp. She moved her hands very, very slowly to hold onto his arm, lightly feeling them up and praying this action would go unnoticed by the other party.</p><p>Charlie was feeling a little awkward as well. Having Willow fall onto him unexpectedly, he caught her as swiftly as he could. But with Willow’s clumsiness, her chest was pressing onto his biceps, her hands clinging to his shirt. Charlie looked down at the beautiful woman in his arms. She seemed to be stunned.</p><p>
  <em>What’s she doing? Is she alright? </em>
</p><p>The soft flesh pressing against his arm, her face flushed in embarrassment as she looked up at him with her deep, brown eyes. They carried an air of mystery to them.</p><p>Somehow, Charlie did not really want to move anymore.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe she’s tired?</em>
</p><p>He made excuses to himself to hold her longer. He opted not to ask her, but waited silently, patiently. Burying his nose in her hair, he could smell the faint scent of her lavender shampoo. He did not want to loosen his grip on her, for he wanted this moment- this special moment- to last just a little bit longer.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Hahaha! That’s hilarious!” Mia laughed as she held her stomach. The two of them had gotten along chatting by the table. Jake had tried to suggest doing other ‘exciting’ things together, but she refused, mentioning Charlie. He opted to drink and chat her up instead, telling jokes and stories about himself. Both of them drank; Mia felt woozy and started slurring her words.</p><p>A man with a deep, husky voice called out, “Hey Jake! Who’s she?”</p><p>“Hey, man!” Jake greeted back. “This is Mia, I just met her. Mia, Alex,” he pointed to the man behind him.</p><p>“Hello,” Mia nodded her head at the young brunette in front of her. He had large eyes and a tiny, buttoned nose.</p><p>“Hello, nice to meet ya. Do you mind if I borrow him for a bit?” he gestured to Jake.</p><p>“Sure thing,” she lifted and waved her beer, motioning for him to take Jake away. She sat at the table in a daze. Her headache had gone after chatting for so long. Albeit a little woozy, she felt good and wanted to feel the wind.</p><p>
  <em>I’ll just return after getting some fresh air. </em>
</p><p>She walked out to the road where many of the cars were parked. Mia felt the gust of wind blow through her waves, her neck feeling cool to the touch. She closed her eyes and faced the dark sky that blanketed the view. A brief thought came to her, wondering where everyone was, but other than that, she was all alone on the road, hearing the faint sounds of music blasting from the house.</p><p>“Guess who?” a familiar voice whispered into her left ear, causing shivers down her spine from the pleasant surprise as hands covered her eyes. She knew this voice…</p><p>“Charlie,” she called out his name endearingly, holding onto his firm wrists.</p><p>“Shh, don’t open your eyes yet,” he breathed into her ear again. “I missed you. I couldn’t find you anywhere.”</p><p>Mia kept her eyes shut. After all, her eyes were closed before Charlie came anyway. She wanted to feel the night air, and now she felt happy that Charlie was here with her too. He held her by her wrists and slowly led her somewhere.</p><p>“Where are you taking me, Charlie?” she giggled. It felt like a secret rendezvous.</p><p>“Somewhere we can be alone,” the voice replied. “Don’t open your eyes, alright?”</p><p>Mia walked slowly as she was led by carefully by the hands guiding her. She had a slight idea of which direction they were heading in, though being unfamiliar with the place, she was not sure where he was leading her to. Charlie was supposedly unfamiliar with this area as well. Nevertheless, Mia was excited.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe he’s found a nice place to be alone. </em>
</p><p>Charlie pushed her against something; it was a cold, hard surface. “Charlie?” she called out. “Can I open my eyes no-“</p><p>She felt a gentle kiss on her lips that left a lingering feeling after their lips had parted. It tasted faintly of beer, Mia felt like she was getting drunk off of it. She could feel his breath near her lips. Her senses were heightened from the lack of vision and she could imagine his lips just inches away from hers.</p><p>Mia waited, anticipating another kiss. It was <em>exciting</em>. She had no idea where they were or who was around. The thrill of the unknown made her want to do more. She leaned forward to land a sensual kiss on his lips, sucking ever so lightly. He inhaled sharply from surprise. It felt sneaky, what he was doing.</p><p>His hand cupped her neck from behind, holding her head steady. He went in a bit harder, sliding his tongue between her lips. She felt the soft, wet tongue exploring the crevices of her mouth and responded in turn, intertwining their tongues around each other. It felt good, slow… gentle.</p><p>He grabbed her by the waist, feeling her soft skin dip where his firm fingers were. Mia twitched a bit from having one of her sensitive areas touched. He noticed the little reactions she gave, and lightly brushed his thumb over her waist, sending shivers down her spine once again.</p><p>Mia held onto his broad, strong shoulders that flexed whenever the man made any movement. He leaned forward against her and she arched her back slowly, resting on the cold, hard metal surface of the car they were at.</p><p>She felt his breath trail along, from her lips to the edge of her ear. “Mia…” She could barely hear his voice, almost as silent as the wind. She buried her face in his nape, “Charlie,” she whispered back.</p><p>She felt his grip on her waist tighten, feeling steadier and firmer. The sound of a car door clicked, he led her into the car and closed it. “Mia, do you want to try something… different?”</p><p>She swallowed slowly.</p><p>
  <em>In public? What could we do here? Where are we? </em>
</p><p>She nodded her head slightly, anticipating. It was wrong, but it felt so, so right.</p><p>She felt a soft, fuzzy material cover her eyes and her already-impaired vision was further blocked. It was now pitch black; Mia was not able to see even a shred of light through her eyelids.</p><p>She felt the warm, moist sensation of his tongue trailing along the her nape, gasping softly. Large hands trailed up from her stomach, lifting her shirt. “Charlie…” she breathed. She could feel her bra being pulled down slowly until she was exposed.</p><p>But the hands stopped there. Mia waited, but she felt no movement from him. “Charlie..?” she called out, feeling embarrassed from her exposed body. She could not see him, but she felt his gaze on her body, as he burnted it into his memory.</p><p>“Touch me…” she whimpered, barely audible. She could not take it, not being able to see why he was not moving. She reached forward and felt something hard underneath the fabric. In a way, she felt relieved that he was responding.</p><p>Mia took a hold of his hand and guided it to her breasts. She felt it squeeze, then the fingers lightly teased her nipples, causing Mia to jerk in pleasure. Her heightened sense only made it feel all the more intense than it usually did.</p><p>He leaned down and started sucking her nipples, Mia’s gasps getting more audible. She started feeling hot, pulsating. But her own hands were empty. She reached forward into the darkness, unzipping his pants and pulling down his underwear as the hot, hard member came out and touched her hand. A thought popped up in her mind.</p><p>
  <em>He wants me. </em>
</p><p>Her heartbeat sped up from the excitement, from being desired by this man. She felt it twitch in her hand ever so slightly as his breaths were becoming more evident to her. He was <em>panting</em> from excitement, waiting for her to continue.</p><p>Mia did not really move her hand. She squeezed it so little that he would not have felt it if he were not so sensitive. She heard him inhale sharply, his breaths getting heavier despite her unmoving arm. She felt the cushion beside her shoulders dip as he applied his palms to them.</p><p>His shaft moved in the grip of her fist. He was no longer waiting for her to move. Breathing deeply, he thrusted between her delicate, cool fingers. He felt her thumb rub the tip, sending waves of electric through his body. He needed to rest, or he was going to blow.</p><p>The squelching sounds that echoed throughout the car reverberated in her ears. They were coming from right in front of her.</p><p>
  <em>It’s… so close to me. It’s right in front of me. </em>
</p><p>It felt so stiff and pronounced in her hand as she felt every vein and bump on it. Each time he pulled out and thrusted, Mia’s arm that held it away from her face felt progressively weaker.</p><p>He groaned with surprise and pleasure as a hot, moist sensation engulfed his cock. Something soft and wet was gliding all over him, pleasuring his most sensitive spots. It felt like something was trying to suck and squeeze him from all angles. As much as he wanted to enjoy it longer, the sudden bolt of pleasure was too much, and he found himself releasing down her throat.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah so Carter is back HAHAHAHA I find it funny to just randomly include him now.</p><p> </p><p>A commissioned work.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>